lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Star Wars: The Ultimate Story
Lego Star Wars: The Ultimate Story is the upcoming videogame set to Release in 2017-19 Story Missions: # Negotiations # Attack on Naboo (Formerly "Invasion On Naboo") # Escape From Naboo # Retake Naboo # Darth Maul's Demise (Formerly "Darth Maul") # Bounty Hunter Pursuit # Kamino Escape # Droid Factory # Geonosis Arena (Formerly "Jedi Battle") # Geonosis Battle (Formerly "Gunship Calvary") # Hangar Duel (Formerly "Count Dooku") # Count Dooku's Fate (Formerly "Chancellor in Peril") # General Grievous' Fate (Formerly "General Grievous") # Assault on Kashyyyk # Order 66 (Formerly "Ruin of the Jedi") # Duel on Mustafar (Formerly "Darth Vader") # Secret Plans # Through the Jundland Wastes # Mos Eisley Spaceport # Rescue The Princess # Escape from The Death Star # The Trench Run # Battle on Hoth # Escape from Echo Base # Astroid Battle # Dagobah # Betrayal at Cloud City # Escape From Cloud City # Liberation of Han Solo # Battle over The Sarlacc Pit # Speeder Encounter # Battle of Endor # Jedi Destiny # Battle over Endor # Assault on Jakku # Escape the Finalizer # Niima Outpost # Kanjiklub and Guavian Death (Formerly " The Eravana") # Maz's Castle # Battle on Takodana # The Resistance # Invasion On Starkiller Base # Oscillator Bombing # The Final Battle # The Phantom Limb # Rathtar Hunting # Trouble over Taul # Ottegan Assault # Poe to the Rescue # Lor San Tekka's Return Playable Characters: # Qui-Gon Jinn (Outfits: Normal, Ghost) # Obi-Wan Kenobi (Outfits: Padawan, Jedi Knight, Jedi Master, Old, Ghost) # TC-14 # Jar Jar Binks (Outfits: Normal, Senator) # Boss Nass # Tarpals # Padme (Outfits: Naberrie, Queen, Battle, Pilot, Geonosis, Clawed, Clone Wars, Mother) # Captain Panaka # Nute Gunray # Rune Haako # Battle Droid (Outfits: Foot, Sentry, Pilot, Commander, Commando, Super Battle Droid, Magnaguard, IG-86) # Anakin Skywalker (Outfits: Podracer, Boy, Youngling, Padawan, Clone Wars, Parka, Desert Skiff, Clone Wars (2003), Lars Quell, Episode 3 Concept Art, Jedi, Pilot, Cape, Dark Side, Burnt, Darth Vader, Ghost, Ghost (Old) # Shmi Skywalker # Watto # Sebulba # Mawhonic # Gasgano # Tusken Raider # Jawa # Sabe # Gungan Warrior # Naboo Pilot # Sio Bibble # Zam Wessel # Jango Fett # Cin Drallig # Jedi Temple Guard # Mace Windu # Kit Fisto # Adi Gallia # Stass Allie # Aayla Secura # Ki-Adi Mundi # Luminara Unduli # Shaak Ti # Yarael Poof # Coleman Trebor # Agen Kolar # Saesee Tiin # Eeth Koth # Yoda # Ko Sai # Lama Su # Boba Fett (Outfits: Boy, Normal, Concept) # Count Dooku # Poggle the Lesser # Sun Fac # Geonosian # Barriss Offee # Nahdar Vebb # King Katuunko # Chewbacca # Tera Sinube # Lowbacca # Qu Rahn # Ulic Qel-Droma # Cay Qel-Droma # Nomi Sunrider # Pre Vizsla # Darth Maul (Outfits: Normal, Clone Wars, Rebels) # General Grievous (Outfits: Normal, Visionaries) # Wat Tambor # Lee-Char # Satele Shan # Jace Malcolm # Darth Malgus # Antares Draco # Roan Fel # Plo Koon # Zett Jukassa # Kento Marek # Galen Marek (Outfits: Apprentice, Heavy, Light, Medical, Bounty Hunter, Ceremonial Jedi, Sith Stalker, Hooded Combat Gear) # Rahm Kota # Embo # Misc